


A little wicked

by moreissuesthanvouge



Series: A little wicked [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Original Work, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanvouge/pseuds/moreissuesthanvouge
Summary: Aeleena is the princess of a foreign kingdom. She and her father come up with a plan to gain control of the asgardian throne, however, prince Loki and his chemistry with her it’s an unexpected turn of the events.





	1. The queen

**Author's Note:**

> first work, english is not my first lenguage so there may be some mistakes, i know the character is not that likeble at first but give her a chance. this is inspired by Valerie Broussard song A little wicked

Growing up, her father had always told her that she could be whoever she wanted, and have whatever she wanted if she was clever and brave enough to take it. People started to doubt her ability to take over the throne the moment she was born, they had always expected a male heir, but three babys later it was clear that all the royal family was going to get were daughters, so she had worked her ass off to prove everyone that shecould be as good, if not better of a queen than her father.

And they saw it, after every battle the soldiers would go back to their homes sharing stories of her amazing military strategy, and how her brains and cleverness had kept the kingdom from falling in the asgardians domains when everybody elses had. They called her Aeleena, The Princess Warrior, and she was proud of herself for that.

However, even if her strategies were better and the asgardian throne was dealing with internal issues, the kingdom was way less wealthier and had fewer troops than the asgardian, and she had to give that guy Thor a point, he was practically unbeatable, if he had a little more brains maybe her army would’ve fall a long time ago, but after decades of failed peace treats and battles it was more than evident that they wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer.

Only that the asgardians didn’t know that, and she was going to take that as an advantage.

“Are you ready?” her mother asked standing at the door, Aeleena dismissed the maids and turned around to faced her, the bells in the skirt of her dress tiwnkling with the movement.

“I was born ready” she answered, smile big on her lips.

“Try not to look too much like you are winning, asgardians are prideful, turning in a daughter is a sign of failure, they would want you to look miserable” she stepped towards her  
as she spoke, fixing her hair and the creases of the extravagant golden dress.

“Pride will be their downfall” she answered as she smiled and took her mothers hand between her own “and I will come back home with a new throne and leading a new army”

She smiled back and squished your hand “my little girl, i always knew you were destined to great things” a little tear fell from her eye “just be carefull, pride is your downfal too”

“I will not let them take what belongs to us”

“I’ve never doubt that sweetheart” her mother brought her hand to her mouth and kiss it, and then placed a soft kiss on her temple.

 

* * *

 

Thor was running late. Loki wasn't surprised, and Odin wasn't neither, but that didnt mean he wasnt angry, and when Odin was angry, no matter what the cause was, Loki always had to pay for it.

“Do you know where your brother is?” he sounded calm, sitting on his throne loking down at him, but Loki knew well that there was a storm lying underneath “he should be here, having a glass of wine, celebrating”

“i believe he is with Heimdall, saying goodbye to his midgardian women one last time” he answered cautiosly, observing his father reaction.

“how long is it going to take him to forget about her?” now he sounded annoyed, it was better like that, when Loki could see all the thunders at full display and not when he had to guess where the next one was gonna land.

“a couple centuries maybe, he has always been soft-hearted” Loki knew it was the wrong answer just as it came out.

“and yours has always been made of stone, at least he is going to do something for this kingdom, what have you ever done besides bringing war and pain?”

“i do believe its not my war what we are ending here” and that was way over the line, but Loki knew Odin couldnt afford to explain to the guests why one of his sons was abscent, or hurt.

“sorry for the wait, i couldn't find my helmet” Thor arrived, lying to their faces and taking Odin's attention, much to Loki's relieve.

“next time you go to visit Heimdall give him my regards” he answered coldly.

“father i can…”

“hush” Odin raised his hand, silencing Thor “ i dont want to be in a bad mood for when our guests arrive”

“too late for that” Loki whispered as the foreing ship came in sigth and the ceremonial trumpets started playing.

The ship was majestic, he thougth, and that was something coming from someone who had grew up sorrounded by Asgard wealthiness. Golden lines followed the oval shape of the ship, the engines were very well hidden, and all the exterior was designed to exhume extravagance and power.

It was impresive, considering they were here to surrender.

he didnt see where the ship landed, and at least 15 minutes passed before they could spot the guests at the begining of the long hallway, all of wich they spent in a tense silence.

From the distance Loki couldnt quite tell if the princess was frigthened or she was just prideful. her walk was calculated, all the steps she took and the way her body moved was specially designed to exhume confidence, but their kind were known to be tricksters - wich made Loki have a little sympathy for her - wich meant that the confidence walk migth as well be her effort not to look like a caged animal.

there was a veil covering her face, and the delicate sound of the bells of her dress became evident once they got closer, when they got to them Loki noticed that the attitute didnt change even as they bowed to Odin.

her father seemed genuine, and maybe she did too, but for him, the god of lies, it was easy to see througth her act. She reminded him of himself, and that was a dangerous thing coming from an outsider.

“Allfather” the foreing king spoke “its an honor for my daugther and i to finally meet you in person”

* * *

Aelena had to bite her tongue to avoid adding some snarky comment after her father's greeting, offcourse she was just meting him, the man sent his son to figth all his battles. a true king never hid. Odin was a coward.

“it is an honor to us to have you in our palace” his voice sounded raspy and tired, she knew asgardians werent inmortals, but maybe she wouldnt have to wait too long to be the official queen of Asgard “and to have your daugther as a new member of the family”

Aeleena smiled under the veil, now she was allowed to talk, she took a breath as two of the servants moved the fabric away from her face, preparing her innocent face the last of her smile faded away, her features turning gentle and innocent as she raised her head to look at the Allfather himself.

“the pleasure its all mine” Aeleena said

i will destroy you until there is nothing left, she thougth.


	2. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not much happens here really

she was definitly going to be trouble. Loki didnt buy the innocent smile and the shy answers that she gave, he knew her reputation, and an intelligent strategist reaised to take the throne of her kingdom would have never gave up so easly.

she was pretty too. deadly combination. but if her plan was to seduce Thor she was going to be more than disappointed, he had to keep in mind, however, not to underestimate her too much.

“…one of our servants will show you your chambers” the Allfather continued to say, the young princess kept a neutral, yet kind expression and maybe he was looking at her too much, cause she lifted her head and looked him in the eye. She looked away, blush espreading across her cheeks and he smiled.

what an interesting sister in law she would be.

* * *

 

Loki of Asgard was, wthout a shadow of doubt, as devilish as everybody said he was. Even if he wasnt saying anything his presence in the room was strong, he stood there like a king, like he was almost oblivious of the Allfather presence there and of his own brother, the rigthfull heir to the throne.

he was a force to be reckon with, and it was going to be a huge problem. Aeleena always thougth that it was pretensious of the asgardians to call themselves gods, but she was sure that the prince had earned his title. If all the rumors were true, the god of lies suited him more than enough and she had to make a plan to take him out of the picture if she wanted to succeed.

it was a shame nonetheless, such a waste of such a beautiful man.

* * *

 

everything was settled in. at least, everything that she had brougth with her, there was still a ton of things left back in her own kingdom, but those would have to wait until after the weding.

it gave her goosebumps just to think about that, offcourse she was willing to do everything to save her people, but oh how poetic it was that in order to serve her people, she had to give up her throne - even if it was temporary - to marry a complete stranger, that happened to be her enemy. she sighed infront of the mirror, dismissing the maids to finish the intrincade braid by herself, the younger one smiled to her before leaving, and she smiled back.she apreciated the maid's simpathy, but she didnt need it.

Thor nocked on her door at the accorded time, Aeleena smiled to her reflection before sliding on the innocent mask and getting up to the door.

“your highness” she said, doing a small curtsy

“you are early” he smiled at her, he was quite tall and rough-looking, but he had the smile of a litlle child. it was cute actually, it was gonna be easy to take him down

“i think im just in time” he offered her his arm and she took it.

she laughed “next time you should remember that a woman never means the time she says”

“i will…” he said, as he took her deeper into the castle walls “and you should probably start calling me Thor….since…you know…” his voice faded, as if the subject were an opened wound. her sad smile was not fake

“yeah…you should call me Aeleena too” he remaind silent, thinking as they walked, and then he lifted his head and ask her.

“why are you doing this?, we have seen each other in the battlefield Aleena and you are not one to gave up”

“you should understand this more than anyone else, my father always told me, that a queen is only there because of its people, i serve them, not the other way around, and if to keep them save i have to give up the throne, then so be it”

“you make us sound like savages”

she turned to look at him “Asgard wasn't always this golden”

“we don't do that anymore”

“then why is it that we are here?” he looked at her and laughed.

“fair point”


	3. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Aleleena have their first encounter

Asgard was a beautlifull place, the palace and the city were majestic, every single detail in the city seemed to be created to impress. And it was effective.

After Thor apologised and went to the training to handle - as Lady Siff had described to Aeleena - stuff, she wandered for herself trougth the castle limits. those gardens were something else, at least a dozen sorrounding the castle, she could see them from the heigth of th castle, and decided to go explore the one who looked like a labyrinth, the walls were tall and dense, in some places they created small rooms, some containing little gardens or benches or even childrens games. One of them, however, called her even from the distance.

The place had a roof made of vines, so dense they didnt let the ligth past, but that only made the flowers hanging from it stand out more. They were shining, they emited blue fluorscent ligth that atractted Aeleena like a moth, she entered the place looking up, she wanted to touch them but they were too high up and she was afraid that it migth take the blow away, she didnt wanna ruin this.

but then, the spell was broken. She felt observed, perhaps she wasnt alone, she looked around trying to find the intruder. it wasnt dark inside, but the blue flowers werent the ideal source of ligth. She thougth she may had seen something from the corner of her eye and turned around, just as the prince came out of the shadows and into the blue ligths.

"your highness" she said, jumping a little "i didnt know i had company"

"and i didnt know it was so easy to scare you" he smiled, a devilish grin that only made him more mysterious and attractive under the blue ligths "are you so often distracted by beautiful things?" he started to walk, circuling around her, but Aeleena was not one to let herself be scared, so she followed, walking too with new confidence gained.

"sometimes yes, but how could you not, with such a beautiful view" she looked him in the eyes, the green was beautiful, tempting, but deceitful too "aren't you too?"

"yes..." his voice was low, perhaps threatening, but Aeleena wasnt a princess in distress, she was not afraid but intriged. She analized him, and realised he was holding a book in his hands.

"my apologies" she said "i didnt realize i had interrupted your reading"

he looked down as if he had just realized he had it, and then looked at her with half a smile "not at all, my lady. and you can call me Loki"

she smiled back, approching him "and what were you reading, may i ask"

he put the book behind his back and looked at her with daring eyes "i was practicing a magic trick" he then leaned foward, closer to her, too close to be considered respectful. Aeleena did not move "do you wish to see?"

"please" she answered, her voice steady.

the ligths began to darken, the blue gradually desapiring until the only ilumination came from the entry, however it was not enough for Aeleena to see anything. "tell me princess, do you have magic in your world?"

"the erudites have, but i do not posses the ability, if thats what you mean" she started to walk, trying to guess where the voice was comming from, he had seemed to vanished in thin air, his voice comming from all directions "and please, call me Aeleena"

there was a soft laugther in her rigth ear and she moved trying to catch him, but all her hand could touch was air "where are you?" she asked, turning again when she felt a current from behind.

"are you scared, Aeleena?" he sounded close, but far at the same time, and her name sounded beautiful coming from him. she wasnt scared but thrilled.

"i am not" her voice was steady, she closed her eyes and focused on feeling instead of seeing.

"maybe you should" she could hear him clearly now, and she took small and slow steps towards him.

"maybe i shouldnt" she turned and moved so fast he didnt had time to move away, Aeleena grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, he was tall, so she had to lift her heaad a little, the flowers started to shine again and she smiled.

"impresive" he said looking at her.

"you shouldnt understimate me"

"believe me when i say, my lady, that i do not" he then grabbed the hand she was using to hold him and kissed the back "it was a pleasure, to finally meet you" and then he just vanished, leaving Aeleena with her hand in the air and her heart racing as if she had just fougth a battle. maybe she had, she was not, however, sure of who had won.


	4. Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeleena has some fun with the god of lies

"you are smiling" Thor observed, looking suspiciously to his brother.

"no, i'm not" Loki answered sitting next to him at the table. The Great banquet should have started a few minuts ago, but Odin, much to everyones suprise, was running late, and so were the main guests

"you have that expression on your face" he gestured with his hands, but gave up "like you had a plan and it's going fantastic"

"does it bother you?" the god of lies asked, looking around at the rest of the Asgardians, impaciantly waiting for their king.

"it disturbs me"

Loki smiled widely "dont worry, i haven't done anything bad"

"i don't think you and i have the same definitions of bad, Loki. what did you do?" Thor was starting to get anxious, why was Odin late?, what had Loki done?.

"nothing, i was quite bored the whole day, but the conversation with your fiancee was...stimulating"

Thor's hammer hit the table rigth in front of his brothers seat, everyone turned to look at them, Loki remained calm, facing his angry brother like if they were having a pleasant conversation "what did you do to her Loki?, this is an important matter, don't bring your little games into it"

"okay first, you gotta relax, she is tougher than she looks, and you didn't seem concerned about her safety in the battle field. And second, as i said, it was just a conversation"

"we weren't trying to make peace in the battlefield, she already doesn't trust us, you don't need to make it worst" he retired his hammer and gave an apologetic look, but everyone was still paying attention.

"it was a friendly conversation, you don't need to worry, i'm not gonna break her" he thougth that maybe he was taking it too far, but making Thor get angry and worried was far too funny to miss the oportunity.

"she is not a toy for you to break"

"offcourse she is not, she is a person, and breaking people is far more fun than breaking things" Thor was about to respond when the doors openned and Odin entered followed by the Geranian court "see?, there she is, she is fine" Aeleena looked at them and gave them a small smile "she even smiles"

"i still think you are plotting something"

* * *

 

The place was full of people and music. Asgardians were savages in the way they ate, everybody ate like the food was goin to scape the table at any second, and looking around Aeleena realized that the whole court thougth like her, it was disgusting and kinda fascinating at the same time. How they had managed to subject the nine kingdoms scaped her mind, but it was kinda obvious than the only battle they had fougth in the last century was against them.

Had Aeleena's army been bigger, she would have defeat them a long time ago.

"disgusting, isn't it?" Loki's voice sounded in her ear, but when she turned around he was nowhere to be seen, she looked to the other side of the table where he sat, calmly eating with his liquor glass not even half empty. she gave him a questioning look "you can talk, no one will hear" she turned around again and saw him standing there, smiling and when she turned again he was sitting in his seat.

"how...?" she said, and waited to see if her father reacted next to her, but he kept talking to the asgardian next to him like nothing had hapenned "what is this?" she was amused.

"magic, my dear, ilution, we could dance above the table and they wouldn't even notice"

she stood up to see if he was telling the truth, and no one around her even blinked, it was as if she were still seated there, silently judgind everybody else "amazing" she smiled, brigth and big and even gigled a little, she turned to face him standing next to her "what else can you do?"

Loki was sligthly suprised by the princess amusement, he knew that she had never seen real magic before, but the inocence and childishness of her eyes in that moment caugth him off guard. he had the feeling that he was watching the true princess, still too young to had seen all that war and destruction.

"anything you ask"

her eyes shined with mischief as she looked around the room

"just..no rougery tonigth" he quickley added "they will know it was me"

"can we get out of here?"

"we can, just not for too long"

Aeleena smiled at him, she was beautiful when she let herself go "works for me"

She walked away with the trickster god, giving her back to her dutties, someone migth want to talk to her and...what exactly had Loki done?. Aeleena started to slow down and he noticed, slowing down himself and turning to her.

"is there something wrong?" he asked and she clentched her fists, what was she doing?, this handsome man had made her scape in the middle of her engagment dinner, this wasn't her at all, so why didn't she feel guilty?

"if somebody tries to talk to me..."

"you dont need to worry, magic has its ways, people subconciously ignores it.we still have to hurry tho" he extended his hand and she looked at it, then back at the closed doors and then at Loki's face, during all her life she had been the perfect daugther,she had never made any mistakes and he was there offering her a hand, perhaps fun nigth. just a getaway. Plus she knew for a fact he wouldn't say anything so...what was the problem "you coming, love?"

Aeleena took his hand.

"where are you taking me?" she asked, he had let go her hand a while ago, but her fingertips felt warm even when his hand had been cold.

"a especial place" he walked with his hands behind his back, it made him look tall and important and flexed his muscles. maybe he wasnt as muscular as his brother, but he was a sight to enjoy.

"you seem to be sorrounded by mistery"

he smirked and turned to look at her "it is part of my charm"

"i dont think people around here apreciatte your charm"

he kept walking as if nothing had happened but Aeleena noticed how his shoulders tensioned a little.

"as i said before, they don't appreciate roguery"

"i don't think its about that, half of the people in that room were looking at you as if you were going to jump on the table and do something dangerous at any second, your brother and your father included" she was pushing a little to much, but she also wanted to know with whom she was dealing with.

he still didn't seemed bothered "i could told you the same thing" he snapped back.

"yes, but they don't trust me yet, why wouldn't they trust you?"

he stopped and turned to face her, she too, stopped. he stood close again and Aeleena found herself wondering why she wasn't uncomfortable with him being that close.

"do you trust me?"

Aeleena's heart started beating fast when she found out the answer to his question, if she didn't trust him, what the hell was she doing there?.

"no"

he didn't seemed suprised "then why are you here?"

"i don't know"

he smirked, and leaned closer, it was fun to watch her caged, without words to snap back and completetly confused "i think you do"

"i really don't" her voice was low and her eyes weren't on his, but in his mouth, Loki resisted the impulse to smirk.

"do you want me to give you a hint?"

did she? hell yeah. should she? obviusly not. But there was no returning point now, he knew what she wanted and he wanted it too, this didnt have to affect Aeleena's plan in any way, if something, it was better this way. It was easy to fool Thor, but his brother was obviusly more perceptive and having him distracted was the best she could do.

"yes"

he leaned foward and put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. contrary to what Aeleena would had expected, his kiss wasnt soft at all. it was passionate, hot, demanding, needy. it was so good Aeleena's mind went blank since the first contact. She moved her hands to his neck, not worriying about the golden paint in them transfering to his raven hair, she bit his lip and he growled kissing her angrily in response, Aeleena could feel the heat emerging in his lower body, and even if the prince lips were cold she felt like fire was igniting between them.

"we should go back" he said, breathless, Aeleena leaned and gave him a little kiss.

"what about the place you were going to show me?"

"tonigth, once the real celebration starts no one is gonna miss us"


End file.
